


One Can Keep A Secret

by lighthouse_in_eventide



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, fleshlight, no one finds him but like they could, slight spoilers for s3, the beholding is watching tho, the tiniest amount of elias/tim but like not enough to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_in_eventide/pseuds/lighthouse_in_eventide
Summary: Elias doesn't think his daily job is interesting enough. Perhaps there's a way to fix that?
Series: Alone Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958080
Kudos: 26





	One Can Keep A Secret

Aside from being the head of the Magnus Institute and the overseer of a world domination plot, Elias Bouchard’s day to day job wasn’t very exciting. It was look over spreadsheets this, approve funding that, send emails to everyone and their mother, and Elias found that it got incredibly boring. 

And of course Elias didn’t particularly want to talk to anyone else in the office, so he lived up his work life in a way that was entirely self sufficient, and extremely satisfying.

At first, just wearing a buttplug was interesting enough. Simply shifting in his chair was a perfect sensation without being too obvious. He delighted in the secret thrill of it, the knowledge that of all the people at the Institute, he was the only one privy to his secret pleasures, the only one who could See everything. 

But then he got used to it, and the thrill of it was gone. So, he raised his chair and lowered his desk, so that the top of his erection brushed against the smooth wood, and with just the right movements, it would rub and ache wonderfully, all without betraying what he was doing. But again, Elias got used to that over time, and it just wasn’t enough anymore. 

He considered just straight up masturbating under the desk, but in the event that someone needed him, his hands would be compromised until he could wash them. And secrecy was the key in this situation. 

Elias didn’t want anyone to actually find out about his workplace habits, that would be a headache on more levels than one. No, he simply wanted the delicious knowledge that someone could discover him at any moment, and that he had to be as discreet as possible. 

And then it dawned on him. A fleshlight, of course. The perfect sly way to get himself off under the desk, while keeping his hands and workspace perfectly clean and usable. It was efficient, practical, and in Elias’ mind, incredibly sexy.

Elias left the fleshlight in his desk drawer for a few days. For a while, just having it was enough, and he squirmed happily in his seat whenever there was a remote chance someone could find it. They never did, of course. No one dared to open Elias’ desk drawers, and he would Know if they even thought about it. 

And then finally, finally, one Tuesday morning, he opened his desk drawer and took it out, holding it gently under the desk with one hand. His dick strained against his pants just with the thought of using it, and ever so carefully he unzipped them, careful to keep his face neutral. The shades on the windows were half closed, but only half. Anyone walking by could glance in, and the knowledge thrilled him.

Slowly, Elias worked himself into the fleshlight, careful to keep his arm movements from showing in his shoulders. He stared blankly ahead at his monitor, but the screen was off. His left hand rested lightly on the mouse, a slight tremble the only thing betraying him.

His rhythm increased, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any sound. The offices were definitely not soundproof, and even chair squeaking could sometimes be heard through the walls. He rocked imperceptibly in his chair, every noise sounding like an electric current in his ears.

Elias felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest, and his palms were getting sweaty. He was close, and only slightly disappointed that no one had even walked by. The Beholding saw, ever watchful, but Elias felt no excitement or revulsion coming from that dread power. Simply the familiar tingle on the back of his neck, which wasn’t… not helping.

Then, suddenly, a knock at the door, and the jolt nearly sent the orgasm ripping through him, but he breathed through it and moderated his voice, saying only a light “come in”. 

Tim walked through the door, and Elias felt another pulse through his already straining cock. Of course it would be Tim. If it had been Jon or maybe Sasha the intrusion would have flagged Elias’ stamina a little bit, but the appearance of Tim nearly made him whimper. 

“Hey double boss, I’ve got the reports from financial, sorry they’re a week late, I didn’t- are you okay?” Tim looked quizzically at Elias’ flushed face.

Elias was surprised to discover that his back and forth motions with the fleshlight had not stopped, only lessened to a slow imperceptible crawl that was almost more tantalizing than the churning speed from before. He teetered on the edge of orgasm, knowing he wouldn’t be able to completely silence himself through that. He held himself there, fluttering and straining beneath the desk, but completely calm above it, other than a slight redness in the cheeks. Again he regulated his breathing and answered Tim’s question.

“I’m quite alright, Tim. I’ve only just come in, and the air outside is quite brisk.” Tim shrugged, and Elias paused for a moment, steadying his hand and wondering if he should say what he wanted to. Bringing Tim closer to the desk would be dangerous, but he craved the nearness, the almost discovery.

He smiled quickly at Tim, saying “Just place them on the desk, thank you.” Tim did so, approaching the desk and setting down the papers, and Elias nearly saw stars with the knowledge that he was so fucking hard mere inches from Tim’s hands, and so incredibly close to orgasming right then and there as Tim turned and walked away, but he didn’t let himself. It took all of his willpower, but he held himself back and breathed shallowly, his vision nearly leaving him with the effort.

Tim rapped on the doorframe as he left, saying “Let me know if you need anything else, boss,” and the door clicked closed. Elias released a gasp, and with one good flick of the fleshlight, he finally let himself come, gripping the edge of the desk and doing his best to remain upright as he shuddered his way through it. The tiniest of whines escaped his lips, and the fear of the noise made the orgasm even stronger, tearing through him with a force he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

When it was over, and the ringing in his ears had faded, he very calmly zipped up his pants, placed the fleshlight in the desk drawer, and closed it with a decisive snap. He would have to clean it later, of course, but for now everything was in order, and not a single soul had discovered him. He adjusted his tie and smirked, reaching for the papers that Tim had left him.


End file.
